


Dragon Blossom

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Incest, M/M, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Manjoume have a special tradition for when a male comes of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naoyuki Kageyama is the author of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, not me. :P  
> 

The scent of incense was thick. The lights were off, the only illumination coming from the many candles that were lit around the place.

The room wasn’t used often, but it was kept in top condition. The thick silks on every surface were old without being worn. The heavy decorative curtains still looked fresh.

This was the first time Jun had ever been inside of it, the room called Ascension.

Every male Manjoume found himself in there on the eve of his sixteenth birthday. It was the age where one was considered an adult in the Manjoume household, and it was time to learn all of the responsibilities and experiences that entitled.

Chosaku had Jun get comfortable on a large cushion and sat on one that was across from his youngest brother. As eldest son and current head of the family, it was his duty to see that Jun was properly introduced into the next stage of his life, the true beginning where he went from boy to man.

A cup was filled with sake. Chosaku took a sip of the clear liquid, then passed it to Jun who also swallowed a mouthful. The cup continued being passed between them until it was empty. Then Chosaku stood and offered his hand to Jun.

Jun’s palm was slightly moist from sweat. The soon-to-be man was nervous as he was led across the room to where a bed-size pillow was. He raised his black eyes to gaze into Chosaku’s equally dark ones. His brother smiled, trying to soothe his fears. “It’s alright, you’ll enjoy yourself.” Then the man leaned down and kissed him.

Jun had kissed before, but those had all been kids his age. And the Lord knew they didn’t truly know what they were doing, what with all of the teeth clashings and globs of spit. But his eldest brother, Chosaku understood how to kiss. He knew exactly how to manipulate his lips and tongue, and how to steal his breath, to make him want more. By the time they parted, Jun was feeling lightheaded and couldn’t remember undressing.

He sank into the softness of the pillow bed. Chosaku’s large frame covered him completely. It made Jun fully aware of how far he still had to go to catch up with his brothers. But those thoughts were soon cast out as Chosaku kissed him again, then his lips trailed over his jaw and down his neck. Hands like silk felt over his young body and touched him where others had never explored. It made the teen arch and moan; he could feel himself becoming aroused.

Something cold and slick touched him. The strange sensation made his hips jerk and his eyes flashed opened. “What?!” Chosaku chuckled.  
“Calm down. You won’t want to go further without me doing this.” Jun saw that his brother’s fingers were covered in a clear gel and blushed. He understood the basics of anal sex and knew what Chosaku had to be doing. Jun swallowed then shifted around to get comfortable again. Those fingers returned to where they had been between his legs.

The feeling was odd and a little uncomfortable at first, but that went away as he relaxed. It was bizarre, the heat that was building inside of him from this. His dick was standing proudly from its nest of dark curls, begging for attention. “Chosaku...” Jun blushed and stopped. He couldn’t believe he was about to beg without a second thought!

Chosaku grinned. “I was in your shoes once, you know. I know what you’re thinking.” His hand wrapped around Jun’s shaft and slid down, pulling the protective foreskin away from the sensitive head. The teen felt his cheeks burn. He felt more vulnerable now than any other time in his life. Chosaku dipped down and flicked out his pink tongue. Lightning shot up Jun’s spine. “Ahh!”

The eldest Manjoume smirked as he played with his little brother’s cock, making Jun squirm and cry in a wanton tone the boy wasn’t aware he was using. The tight ring of muscle he had been massaging loosened up, the body becoming receptive to his advances. He retracted his fingers and shifted his position so he was holding Jun’s milky thighs up and towards his lean body.

Jun gazed up at Chosaku and gave the man a nod. He was ready.

Chosaku began to push inside, groaning at the tight feeling of the warm walls enveloping him. Jun dug his hands into the stuffing beneath him and arched as he was filled for the first time. He bit his lip, making it bleed. His brother paused and leaned down to lick that drop of blood away. “Relax. It’s better when you relax.”  
“I’m trying.” Chosaku took Jun’s wilting erection in hand again and stroked it. “Ahn!”  
“There we go.” He sunk all the way in.

The worse of it done, Chosaku began to thrust. Jun clung to him for the first time since he was a child. The teen’s nails raked down his back, leaving behind red trails like kiss marks.

“Chosaku!”  
“Jun.” They kissed, devouring each other’s lips.

Chosaku knew his brother wouldn’t last long, not on his first time. He could already feel the tension in the slim body as it ready to hit its peak. “Go ahead,” he encouraged. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
“Big brother!” He watched as Jun came, spilling his seed between them.

It had been a long time since Jun had called him that, and the expression on his face was too adorable to pass up. Chosaku kissed him once more before pulling out to finish himself off with his own hand. To his surprise, his little brother lifted a hand to help him.

“I’m just taking responsibility.” Chosaku grinned.  
“Good. You understand.”

When Jun returned to school the day after his birthday, everyone noticed right away. He felt more mature, like a real adult. He stood head and shoulders above his classmates in a way that had nothing to do with height.

Like a bud opening its petals, Jun had blossomed and become a man.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
